


Avarice

by Rivendell101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Formalwear, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivendell101/pseuds/Rivendell101
Summary: The lingerie you’re wearing is all delicate lace and shiny bows, just begging for him to unwrap you like a present. And he supposes that’s exactly what you are: a little toy for him to play with.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151





	Avarice

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Kuroo, my favorite beautiful bastard <3

There’s just something about seeing you in lingerie that Kuroo loves.

And the set you’re wearing now might just be his new favorite. It’s a recent addition to your collection, bought especially for tonight, and he can’t help but stare, eyes roaming over you slowly. Cherry red silk is a vibrant pop of color against your skin, contrasted beautifully with black lace that looks soft to the touch. Sheer, black stockings cling to your thighs. But it’s the garter belt that makes him pause, makes his fingers _itch_ to tug on the strap and let it snap back against your skin just to hear one of those slutty little squeaks comes tumbling out of your pretty mouth. Soft, fluffy cat ears are perched on the top of your head as an added bonus, a treat that took just a little coaxing. Something about them made you surprisingly shy, but that only made him want to ruin you more.

And now look at you? The lingerie you’re wearing is all delicate lace and shiny bows, just begging for him to unwrap you like a present. And he supposes that’s exactly what you are: a little toy for him to play with.

Oh, but he’s going to make you feel good, too. He always does.

Kuroo leans back in his chair, watching as you fidget under his heated stare, wet and needy. Your thighs rub together as you kneel on the floor, trying to ignore the cold, hard bite of the floor beneath you. Already, you’re practically squirming for him, and he hasn’t even touched you yet, content to draw things out until you’re practically begging. It’s raw anticipation that has you trembling, your stomach in knots and your breathing uneven.

It’s unfair, how relaxed he is in comparison. Perfectly at ease while you’ve been reduced to a mess. The only thing keeping you still is the promise of your patience being rewarded.

Aware of your eyes on him, Kuroo shifts in his own seat, spreading his legs wider just to tease you. And you fall for it, unable to stop your gaze from dropping to his muscled thighs and the outline of his cock straining against his slacks. Amusement flickers in his eyes when you force yours back to his face, but he doesn’t reprimand you.

“Come here, kitten,” he says, beckoning you forward with one hand. A smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth when you do as you’re told, and you shiver under the look he sends you. Gold eyes latch onto the gentle sway of your hips as you crawl across the short distance to him, greedy and possessive in the way they trace your curves, drinking in every inch of your bare skin.

As soon as you’re within reach, he grasps your chin between his fingers and thumb, tilting your head to meet his eyes. You lean into his touch as he brushes his thumb against your bottom lip, sighing. But Kuroo doesn’t linger there. He loosens his grip on your jaw. The tips of his fingers brush against you sweetly before he shifts his touch, tracing the curve of your neck.

One of his fingers slips beneath the choker wrapped around your throat, tugging you forward. The bell around your neck jingles, and your breath hitches, but you let him pull you closer. Kuroo leads you towards him until your hands are braced on his spread thighs, dangerously close to his cock.

He pulls harder on the choker, incessant. The soft velvet digs into your neck, and you gasp. The bell jingles again as Kuroo flicks it lazily, sending the tiny ball pattering against your sensitive skin. You shudder as the cold steel teases your throat, contrasting with the heat of his hand. For a second, he toys with the bell, rolling his thumb over it as he stares down at you, gaze predatory. 

Letting go of the collar, Kuroo rubs his thumb against your cheek affectionately, that avarice glint in his eyes never disappearing.

“What a good girl,” he says as you melt into his touch. Your eyes flutter shut briefly, relishing in the gentle touch, but knowing it won’t last. Forcing your gaze back to his, you’re unsurprised to be met with his own mischievous one. He taps his fingers against the underside of your jaw. One at a time. A slow, steady rhythm. He stares at you a little longer, head cocked to one side as if contemplating something. “No,” he muses, “My good little _pet_.”

The last word is sneered mockingly, and you squeeze your thighs together in a pitiful attempt to soothe the needy ache between your legs. Those pretty, lacy panties he bought you are beyond ruined already. Drenched in your arousal. Slick drips down your inner thighs, soaking into the tops of your stockings.

Kuroo grabs you by the jaw again. His fingers dig into you harshly, making you wince. “Are you gonna behave for me, kitten?”

“Yes, sir,” you breathe back to him, response automatic. His firm tone and harsh grip demand your attention. And you _know_ you should focus on what he’s saying, but you can’t stop your gaze from dropping to his cock. Just for a second. Foolishly thinking he won’t notice—he always does. It takes a moment too long for you to catch yourself, but it’s too late. Both of you know you’ve made a mistake.

The fingers gripping your chin force your head back up. Amusement flashes in his eyes as soon as your gaze snaps back up to meet his, more malicious than playful. “You that desperate to choke on my cock that you’re ignoring me?” There’s a warning laced in that question. Either way you answer, you’ll be in trouble. But that’s _exactly_ what he wants. It’s all part of the game. “Greedy little slut. Go ahead then, if you want it that bad.” He pats his thigh, directing your gaze back down to his crotch.

To someone else it might seem like an invitation, but you know better. It’s a command.

Still on your knees, you shuffle forward until the chair he’s sitting on is pressed up against your abdomen. The hard wood digs into you, cold and uncomfortable, but Kuroo is warm beneath your hands. Your fingers tremble as they slide over his inner thighs. The feeling of your palms rubbing over the firm muscle beneath his dark pants makes him hum, and you bite your lip at the quiet noise.

His belt jingles as it comes undone, metal and leather falling apart until the deft work of your fingers. Kuroo huffs a laugh as you tug a little _too_ eagerly on his zipper, yanking it down roughly, but he doesn’t stop you from pulling his cock from the confines of his slacks.

A low groan rumbles in his chest as your cool fingers wrap around the base of his cock. Kuroo spreads his legs wider, giving you more room to work as you stroke him slowly, tracing your finger along the prominent vein running along his dick. Your grip tightens the way he likes it, and your thumb circles the flushed tip, smearing the pre-cum already leaking from the slit.

He watches through half-lidded eyes as your hand slides back down his shaft and you start to lean in, breath fanning over his cock. Kuroo lifts his hand from where it was resting lazily on his thigh, reaching for you instead. He’s careful not to dislodge the fluffy ears from the top of your head as he strokes your hair away from your face.

The slightest amount of pressure is applied to the back of your head, pulling you in closer. The suggestion of a choice when there isn’t one.

Willingly, you allow him to drag you down to his lap. You take the head of his cock into your mouth without hesitation, humming as the heavy weight of it settles against your tongue. The wet muscle swirls around him slowly, tasting him, and Kuroo makes an approving sound in the back of his throat. Briefly, he leans his head back and closes his eyes as you bob your head just a little, sucking on the head. As he pets your hair encouragingly, you lean in, taking him further into your wet mouth, like he’s wordlessly telling you to do. Deft fingers weave through your hair as you swallow around him.

Taking half of his length into your mouth, you tease your tongue against the underside of his cock before pulling away again. You’re rewarded with a low groan from the man above you. He tugs at your hair as you pick up a slow, steady rhythm, taking your time as you suck him off. Teasing him, though you know it’ll only get you in trouble.

The thought has your thighs rubbing together as subtly as you can manage, a surge of heat rushing to your neglected pussy. It isn’t subtle enough. Or maybe he’s just to clever to miss it. Either way, Kuroo’s catlike eyes easily notice the way you’re squirming.

A needy whimper vibrates around his cock, and Kuroo scoffs condescendingly.

He rubs the pad of his thumb against the corner of your mouth. You glance up at him through your eyelashes, swallowing around him again, and he can feel the tremble of your tongue against the underside of his cock. “You like sucking me off that much?” he asks, cupping your jaw in his hand. Kuroo can’t help but think how pretty you look like this, on your knees for him with your lips wrapped around his thick cock. Only half of his dick is in shoved into your mouth and you’re already struggling to take him. He can’t wait to watch you choke on him. “I bet you’re so wet already, kitten. Just from having my dick stuffed down your throat. Such a little slut for a nice, fat cock.”

You squeeze your legs together tighter, feeling hot under his gaze. The belittling words hit you in your chest, and you moan around him. It only makes him more smug. Suddenly, you want to wipe that smirk off his face. Consequences be damned.

Before you can stop yourself, you surge forward, catching him off guard as you relax your jaw and take him deeper into your mouth. Nearly choking yourself on his cock. You struggle, gagging around him, but force yourself to stay like that as Kuroo throws his head back with a groan. As his eyes start to flutter shut, you pull back until only the head of his cock is left in your mouth. You glance up at Kuroo again, purposely swirling your tongue around him before you suck.

“ _Fuck_.” His free hand grasps the arm of the chair with a vice grip, knuckles white from the pressure. Kuroo pulls your hair a little harder, making you whine around him. Forcing his eyes open again, he catches sight of the pleased, almost smug, look in your eyes a second before you can hide it from him. His grip shifts in your hair, and you yelp as he yanks you back. His cock slides out of your mouth with a lewd, wet sound. You gasp for breath, wincing at the sting in your scalp.

“Brat,” he hisses between his teeth, gold eyes narrowed dangerously. He lets go of your hair only to grab your jaw. His fingers dig into you, his grip bruising, and you whimper as he forces your mouth open. Like earlier, his thumb rubs against your cheek, but this time there’s nothing sweet about it. “If you’re gonna suck my cock, suck it right.”

The hand on your jaw yanks you forward impatiently, and you try not to gag as he shoves his cock into the back of your throat. Your fingers dig into his thighs. Tears well in your eyes. Your lips are wrapped around him obscenely, your nose just barely brushing against his abdomen. An ache forms in your jaw, the stretch catching you off guard.

He groans as your throat constricts around him, and you whimper as he holds you there. Kuroo slips his fingers into your hair, letting you slide partway off his cock as you gasp and sputter, only to drag you forward again, forcing you to choke on him. The rough treatment only makes you wetter.

“Come on, kitten, none of that.” His thumb brushes against your cheek, wiping away a tear as it slips down your cheek. You’re making a mess of his lap, saliva dribbling around his cock and staining the front of his pants. “What’s wrong?” Kuroo’s tone is mocking as starts to buck his hips, fucking your mouth. “I thought you wanted to choke on my cock?”

You grasp desperately at his thighs for something to hold onto as Kuroo grabs a fistful of your hair and starts to drag your mouth up and down on his cock. The pace he sets is fast and harsh. On your head, the car ears shift, but don’t slip, somehow staying in place despite his roughness. Filthy, wet noises punctuate each thrust, and Kuroo seems to feed off the sounds you make around his dick, moans muffled as you choke. The bell around your neck jingles with each thrust.

He’s using you just like a little toy. His pretty pet. Disciplining you for being disobedient earlier.

You think you’re getting off on it more than him, being punished like this. Arousal swirls in your belly, but there’s nothing to soothe the ache between your legs. You’re empty and needy, and Kuroo’s going to keep you like that until you’re begging and crying for him to touch you.

Through teary eyes, you peek up at him, finding Kuroo already staring down at you. Something in your expression sets him off. Your eyes hazy and wet, pupils blown wide with arousal. Spit leaking around his cock from your stretched mouth and swollen lips. “Shit.” He groans when you swallow around him, your throat starting to relax as he fucks your mouth. His thighs tense under your hands, muscles taut. Kuroo grits his teeth, grunting. His pace stutters, his cock twitching against your tongue. You swallow again, sucking, and his grip on your hair tightens until it hurts.

Kuroo yanks you down on him, stuffing his cock down your throat and cumming in your mouth with a low, satisfied moan. You have no choice but to swallow it down, sputtering and choking as he fills your mouth.

The hand grasping your hair drags you back slowly, Kuroo hissing at the sensitivity as you give his cock one last suck before it bobs free. You gasp as soon as his dick leaves your mouth, taking in a greedy gulp of air. Much gentler than before, Kuroo strokes the back of your head, petting you as you catch your breath. He tugs his fingers free of your hair, cupping your jaw instead, and you lean into his warm hand as he rubs your cheek.

His free hand pats his thigh, a gesture that you recognize. The grip you have on his legs is the only thing holding you steady as you rise on shaking legs and crawl onto his lap, straddling him. Kuroo wraps his arm around your lower back, pulling you flush against his chest. You curl into him, soaking in his affection. Saliva and cum smear against your skin as his cock rubs against your inner thigh, still hard and hot beneath you. Kuroo hisses at the sensitivity, gritting his teeth.

Some of his cum slips from the corner of your mouth, dribbling towards your chin. Kuroo catches the milky fluid on his thumb before it can drip and make a mess. He presses the digit to your lips. Knowing what he wants, you part your lips for him, greedily taking his finger into your warm, wet mouth and sucking slowly.

“That’s it,” he coos at you as your tongue swirls around the tip of his finger. “You did so good for me, kitten. Such a good girl.” You give his finger one more suck before he pulls the digit from your mouth with a wet pop and goes back to cradling your cheek in his palm. “I bet you think you deserve a reward for that, don’t you?”

He tilts your head to the side, exposing more of your delicate neck and the collar around your throat. It looks even better up close. His shifts his hand from your jaw to the side of your neck, long fingers curling around your throat. The threat of him squeezing makes your breath hitch, but he only slips a finger beneath the velvet lining and rubs. The bell makes another soft sound.

Kuroo’s mouth finds the soft skin of your neck as you raise your trembling hands to the front of his jacket, grounding yourself against him. He kisses just under your jaw, nipping at you. It doesn’t hurt, but his teeth surprise you, and you mewl as his sucks and nibbles at that spot. Once he’s satisfied with the mark he’s made, Kuroo leans back. Cold air is blown over your wet skin, and you flinch, making him chuckle before he moves lower.

It doesn’t take long for him to find your sweet spot. Whimpering, you tilt your head further to the side, giving him more room. An appreciative hum vibrates against you, and you whisper a breathy, “Please.”

A pause. “Please what?” he asks, grabbing your hips to still you as you try to grind down against him. You huff, squirming, and he smacks the outside of your thigh as a warning. “Come on, kitten, use your words.”

“Please, sir,” you repeat, correcting yourself with a whimper. “I need you.” It’s a weak attempt to get him to touch you, but you’re too distracted by his mouth on your neck to form another sentence. Too horny to think about anything else but his cock stretching you out as he fucks you from behind.

Humming to himself, Kuroo rolls his hips against your leg, rubbing his cock against your inner thigh. “I think you can do better than that,” he says after a moment. “Tell me exactly what you want.”

Frustrated and painfully aroused, you can’t help but snap at him. “You _know_ what I want.”

This time he bites you. Hard. His teeth dig into the side of your neck until you wince, flinching away from the sting. But Kuroo forces you to take it until the pain makes you moan. His hands squeeze your hips, holding them in place so you can’t squirm away. The lick of pain turns to pleasure, and he only lets you go when your back arches and your breathing gets heavy.

“You gonna keep acting like a fucking brat?” The evenness of his tone is betrayed by a firm edge that makes your cunt clench around nothing.

You shake your head, frustrated tears burning in your eyes. Any other time he would make you answer him verbally, but the sight of your watery eyes makes him soften.

He coos at you, thumbs rubbing soothing circles against your hips as he kisses your temple. “I know, kitten,” he murmurs. “You want me to fuck you nice and hard, don’t you? Stuff you full of my cock and cum until you can’t take any more. That’s what you want. And I’ll give you all of it. But I wanna hear you _beg_ first.”

As he speaks, he rubs his hands over your thighs, flirting with the hem of your stockings before slipping a finger beneath the strap of your garter belt. You cry out when he lets it snap against your skin, finally giving him one of those slutty little squeaks he’s been waiting for all night. He thinks about doing it again. Maybe you’ll cry out his name this time if he does. Beg like he wants you to. But there’s something else his fingers are itching to do.

You jerk when his hands slide around to grope your ass, spreading you apart from behind. Your cheeks burn with heat, embarrassed, and it doesn’t take long for him to figure out why.

Soft fur brushes against his fingers, and he smirks as it tickles the back of his hand. How he didn’t notice it before, he isn’t sure. Maybe he was just too distracted by the way your lips wrapped around his cock to notice the fluffy tail dangling behind you.

You gasp as he gives it an experimental tug, jostling the plug buried in your ass. Kuroo chuckles when you bury your face in the crook of his neck, mewling and pressing your breasts up against his chest as you clench your fingers in the front of his suit. With you curling into his chest in embarrassment, he can see over your shoulder, getting a good look at the black tail that’s a perfect match for those cute cat ears he gave you the other day.

Keeping one hand on your ass, he spreads your cheeks wider. His other hand wraps around the base of the tail, stroking it all the way to the tip, marveling at it. Silky fur tickles the backs of your thighs as he lets it drop, and you moan, grinding down against his lap desperately.

He lets you get away with it, for now, enthralled with the new toy that’s making you feel so, so good. “What’s this?” Kuroo asks rhetorically, tugging on the plug a little harder. The amused lilt to the question only mortifies you, but the humiliation is outweighed by excitement. “I knew you were kinky baby, but _fuck_. Can’t say I was expecting this.” He slaps your ass, watching you clench around the toy. “That feel good?”

“Yes,” you mewl, response muffled against his neck. The plug in your ass is long and blunt. Slightly curved in a way that fits you perfectly. It doesn’t fill you up like his cock, only making you more desperate to have him inside you, too. Kuroo presses his thumb against the base, and you make a needy, intelligible sound, practically dripping all over his lap.

The pad of his thumb rubs against your stinging cheek. “You really are my good little pet, huh?” He bites back a hiss as you unintentionally grind against his cock. “Such a naughty slut. Is my cock not enough for you? Need something stretching out that cute ass of yours, too?”

Half-drunk on his words, you only nod deliriously. You’ll agree to just about anything right now if it’ll get him to do _something_. You press your lips against his neck, kissing and nibbling at the bare skin within your reach.

“I can’t wait to fuck your pussy with that plug inside you,” he says as you fumble with the buttons on his jacket. You huff, giving up, and he smirks as you rip open his suit. A button snags and pops off, falling to the floor, but he doesn’t stop you from shoving his jacket over his shoulders. You only get more frustrated when the fabric catches, the back of the chair blocking you. Giving up, you turn your attention back to his neck, sucking just above the collar of his shirt. “You’re gonna look so pretty whining around my cock, begging me to fuck you harder.”

There are still too many layers between you. He picked a three-piece suit just to torture you with it. Your hands slide down his chest and tug at the buttons you come across, unsure if it’s his shirt or vest, but simply not caring. All you want is to feel his skin against yours.

“Tetsu,” you mewl as he gives the tail another firm tug, pulling just enough for the thickest part of the plug to stretch you out again. He lets your use of his name slip, for now. After all, you’ve been so good for him so far. His pretty little pet. There’ll be plenty of time to punish you for it later. And he knows exactly how he’s going to do it.

“Please, please. I want you to fuck me,” you babble, only half-aware of the words coming out of your mouth. “I want your cock inside me. Please, Tetsu, I want you so bad. It _hurts_.”

The needy tone of your voice goes right to his throbbing cock. Kuroo places his hand against your bare back, trailing his fingers over the dip of your spine all the way to the back of your neck. You squeal as he fists his hand in your hair and yanks you away from his neck.

“Bed. Now.” The words are bitten out around a harsh kiss. He smacks the outside of your thigh, and you slide off of his lap onto trembling legs, barely able to hold yourself up. Gold eyes pierce through you as you take a step back. You turn on your heel at the stern look he sends you, stumbling forward with a yelp as Kuroo slaps your ass harder than before. The sting lingers.

He’s on his feet a second later, following you to the bed much slower. Kuroo drops his jacket at the foot of the chair, and his vest is shrugged off before he’s halfway across the room. As you crawl onto the bed, he rips at the buttons of his black dress shirt, revealing his bare chest to your wandering eyes. The sleeves are pushed up to his elbows, his strong forearms tense.

You settle onto your hands and knees, ready to bend over before he can tell you to. He loves seeing you with your ass in the air, your face buried against the blankets in an attempt to muffle your moans and sobs as he fucks your pretty pussy.

You’re trembling with anticipation by the time he reaches you, but Kuroo doesn’t climb onto the bed yet. Instead, he grasps your chin in his palm, tugging you to face him and drawing you in for another passionate kiss that makes you feel dizzy. He catches your bottom lip between his teeth as he pulls away, nipping at you.

“Such a good girl for me,” he mumbles against your lips. Pressing another fleeting kiss to your mouth, Kuroo shifts his grip to your throat, applying just enough pressure to make you whimper. He takes a step back, letting you go. In one fluid move, he hooks fingers around the knot at the base of his throat and yanks off his tie. The crimson fabric dangles from his fingers, and he toys with the end of it.

Kuroo crawls onto the bed behind you, the mattress dipping under his weight. He reaches for your hips, rubbing his thumbs against you before moving to your waist. A firm palm against your lower back makes you arch for him. Like before, he lets his palm slide against your spine until his fingers wrap around the back of your neck and force you down on the bed. Your cheek is pressed against the blankets, and you’re able to crane your head just enough to see him looming over you.

Slowly, he twists the tie in his free hand, keeping you pinned down with the other. There’s a dark look in his eyes, predatory, like he’s a cat and you’re the mouse he’s finally caught, trapped beneath him and helpless. You’re right where he wants you to be, ready and waiting for him to toy with you until you’re sobbing his name and begging for him to fuck your cunt.

He rolls his hips against your ass, grinding his cock against your dripping slit through your panties. He bumps against the plug stretching your ass, driving it deeper inside you, and you make the most pathetic little moan as you try to rock back against him.

Letting go of your neck, he grabs your wrist off the mattress beside your head and wrenches it behind your back. You aren’t prepared for the stretch, and you wince as he pins your arm against the small of your back. Before you can figure out what he’s doing, he already has a hold of your other arm.

The fabric of his tie is cool against your wrists as he ties your arms behind your back.

As you tug uselessly at the knot, Kuroo leans back to look at you. A low groan makes you bite your lip. Kuroo spreads you apart from behind, nudging your thighs apart with his knee to get a good look at your slit. “You’re soaked, kitten,” he says, reaching between your legs and rubbing his fingers against your panties. Your hips buck as he presses against your clit, circling your sensitive nerves and giving you just a taste of what you want before he takes it away.

“No!” You gasp as he shuffles back, hot touch leaving your neglected cunt. “Please, Tetsu, don’t stop.”

Despite your begging, his hands fall still against your hips. Idly, he toys with the cute bows holding the sides of your panties together. His fingers feel like they’re branding you every time they brush against your skin, his touch hot enough to make your toes curl. You struggle against the binding around your wrists again, but they don’t budge.

“You know, that’s the second time you’ve used my name tonight.” With a single tug, your panties come apart under his clever fingers. The ruined lingerie drops to the bed between your knees, revealing your soaked cunt to the cool air. You stiffen, but not from the cold. Kuroo moves his hands back to your ass, pulling your cheeks apart and carefully shifting the tail out of the way. This time, he gets a good look at your dripping pussy, slick dripping down your thighs now that your underwear is gone. One finger dips between your legs and runs through your wetness before he taps your clit, sending a jolt of pleasure through your body. You swallow down a moan as he plays with your puffy bundle of nerves. “I thought you knew better than that,” Kuroo continues after a long pause.

Suddenly, he slaps your clit. You squeal, flinching away from the dizzying mixture of pleasure and pain.

“Maybe I should leave you like this for being such a brat earlier,” he muses, smirking as he _hears_ your breath get caught in your throat. You choke on a whimper, wanting to beg him not to, but unable to find the right words. “Oh, you didn’t think I’d let you get away with that, did you, kitten? No, you need to be punished for being disobedient.” This time, he slaps your inner thigh, rubbing the tender spot for just a second. “What do you say I leave you here, tied up and dripping all over the bed like the horny little slut you are, desperate for a cock to fill you up?” He chuckles as you shake your head. “I like the sound of that.”

“I’m sorry,” you choke out, voice cracking.

He drags his fingers along the curve of your ass. “You’re sorry…?” he repeats, trailing off.

You wet your lips. “I’m sorry, _sir_. I won’t do it again.”

“That’s better.” He grabs your ass, spreading your cheeks apart as he grinds his cock against your slit. The tip drags over your clit with every roll of his hips, and you can’t help but shiver. “Now, beg me to fuck your pussy.”

Your lips move, but you can’t understand what comes tumbling out of your mouth. Whatever you say is enticing enough for him. Kuroo’s fingers dig into your ass, the head of his cock prodding at your soaked entrance. He shoves his dick inside of you roughly, slipping inside easily you’re so wet for him. You moan into the blankets as he stretches you out, thick cock filling you perfectly.

Kuroo swears as your pussy clenches around him. He holds your hips still, savoring the feeling of your warm, wet walls. The plug in your ass makes you even tighter than usual. The added pressure is fucking fantastic and filthy, and you’re shaking by the second thrust.

The pace he picks up is brutal, hard and fast. Kuroo drives his cock into you over and over, finding your sweet spot with every harsh roll of his hips. Every thrust causes his pelvis to smack against your ass, jostling the plug inside you. The fluffy tail tickles the back of your thigh, the ticklish sensation making you squirm. Your arms ache from being stuck behind you, but it only feeds into the tight knot of arousal in your lower belly.

You bury your face deeper in the blankets, smothering your gasps and moans. The bell on your collar keeps jingling, the tinkling muffled by the steady slap of his hips against your ass. You’ll have bruises by the time he’s done, but you don’t care, high off the pleasure he’s giving you.

Kuroo reaches around your chest to unhook your bra, tugging the scrap of lacy fabric down around your bound wrists to free your breasts. He leans over your back and slips his hand beneath you, pinching and rolling your nipple between his fingers. A keening sound falls from your mouth. You arch your chest into his hand, pressing more of your smooth skin into his palm.

He doesn’t linger there for long, releasing your breast in favor of moving his hand to your throat and squeezing just enough for you to feel him there. He doesn’t try to choke you, but he steals your breath anyway. The light pressure around your neck and the slap of his hips against yours has you lightheaded.

_You’re going to cum_ , you think, your cunt starting to clench around him. That coil in your belly is wound so tight you could cry, but he leaves you teetering on that razor thin edge of pleasure and pain, neglecting your swollen bundle of nerves and refusing to let you orgasm yet.

When you moan his name, Kuroo lets go of your throat. He slaps your ass, making you cry out even louder. Finally, he slips a hand between your spread legs. Your knees buckle when he strokes your clit. Your hips stop surging back to meet his thrusts, and your moans cut off abruptly. The stimulation makes your limbs twitch, your body going taut as your stomach starts to flip.

He pulls his hand away.

Your eyes snap open. “No,” you gasp, trying to roll your hips back against his as his cock stops moving inside you. “No, no, no, _please_ , don’t stop,” you beg, eyes watering as the pleasure fades into a dull ache between your legs. “Please. I—” You cut off with a hiccup. Tears of frustration roll down your cheeks and soak into the mattress. Lips quivering, you can’t smother the sob that bubbles up in your throat.

Kuroo is right there to soothe you. “Shh, I know,” he murmurs, rubbing his hands over your thighs. “I know it hurts. But I needed to punish you somehow, kitten. You were so naughty before.” You can’t tell if he’s mocking you or not. His tone is soft. Almost sweet. But you can’t bring yourself to turn you head and check for a smirk.

He’s pushed you right to your limit and then some, and he knows it. “It’s okay,” he tells you, squeezing your hips as he rolls his hips, thrusting against you slowly. “Now, I’m gonna make you feel good, okay?”

Slow circles rub against your clit when you finally nod, mewling and arching your back for him. Kuroo’s pace picks up with every stroke of his thumb until he’s shoving his cock into your pussy at a brutal speed. He barely gives you a second to take a breath before he drives the air out of your lungs again.

It doesn’t take much for him to have you moaning beneath him. Little whimpers and mewls roll off your tongue as his cock thrusts against your sweet spot. You’re trembling all over again, adrenaline and arousal making you quiver. His breathing is ragged, and his thrusts grow uneven and rough as your pussy gets tighter around his cock, sucking him in deeper as he plays with your clit. He rolls it between his fingers, pinching your swollen nerves until you cry out his name.

His fingers wrap around your tail, and a moan tears from your chest as he pulls the plug partway out of your ass, forcing the widest part to stretch you before he lets go. The plug is shoved back inside of you as his hips slap against you, his cock and the plug slamming back into you at once.

The pad of his thumb presses against your clit just right, and your hips jerk against his as you squeal. At once, all of the tension in your body snaps. The breath is slammed from your lungs, and you tense beneath him, shaking as your orgasm rips through you. You clench around Kuroo’s cock and the plug stuffing your ass, and he moans as your slick walls grip him tightly.

Kuroo fucks you through your orgasm, his thrusts slowing, but not stopping. His finger stays on your clit, rubbing until the pleasure becomes too much and you try to get away. With one last resounding smack, Kuroo shoves his cock deep inside you, filling you with his cum.

Eventually, he pulls out and maneuvers you down onto the bed. You’re too spent to complain about his manhandling, pliant as he shifts you into a comfortable position. By the time you come to, he’s tugging the tie from your wrists and tossing it onto the floor. You wince as he eases the anal plug out of your ass and sets it aside. You squeeze your legs together, sticky fluid dribbling down your inner thighs as his cum starts to seep out of you.

Warm lips press against the back of your shoulder as your breathing begins to steady, your heart still racing in your chest. Boneless and exhausted, you sigh as Kuroo trails kisses all the way to your neck. His nose bumps against your necklace, jostling the little bell, and you giggle as his hair tickles you.

The heat of his breath fans over your face. “Okay?” Kuroo asks, pressing a sweet kiss to the underside of your jaw. You nod, lulled by the warmth of his body pressed against your back. He wraps his fingers around your wrist where his tie dug into you. “Good. You were such a good girl for me, kitten. You did such a good job,” he says, muttering praises against your skin with each gentle kiss. “Want me to clean you up?”

This time you shake your head. You wriggle your wrist from his palm and slip your fingers between his, anchoring yourself to him. “Five minutes?” you beg, too tired and sore to move just yet. It’ll only get worse if you stay like this, but you trust him to take care of you later. “Happy birthday.”

Kuroo laughs as he gives in to the demanding tug of your hand, finally resting move of his weight against you. It isn’t the dorky, belly laugh you’re used to, but it’s more soothing than cold, calloused way he chuckled before, and you relax.

“Thank you.” He kisses your forehead. “Best birthday present I could have gotten.”

A tiny grin pulls at your lips. “Was it the cat ears?” you ask, giggling as he tugs on one of them. How they’ve stayed attached to you this long is a mystery.

One of his arms slips beneath your stomach. He kisses your cheek this time. “They’re pretty cute on you. The tail was a surprise, too. Didn’t think you had it in you to be that naughty.” You can feel his lips quirk into a smile. “Makes me want to punish you again, kitten. Maybe this time I’ll make you cum until you’re begging me to stop.”

He’s only teasing, but the lewd image makes you squeeze your thighs together tighter. “You’re insatiable.”

“Can you blame me? I have such a pretty girl to take care of.”


End file.
